


A Moment to Breathe

by danceswithhamsters01



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Zevran and the Warden reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Zevran had been away in Antiva "taking care of" an issue with the Crows, while his Warden was stuck dealing with the chaos that happened in Amaranthine after the Blight. The city was saved, repairs are underway to the Vigil, and the couple is together again at last. Sevarra has a few (hopefully pleasant) surprises for him.





	A Moment to Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place several months after the final battle of DAO: Awakening.

“Amor, I have something for you,” she called from the far end of their spacious quarters.

 

He looked up from unlacing his boots. He’d only returned to the keep an hour before. For the previous five months, the assassin had been “taking care” of some problems back in Antiva.

 

“Sí, amora?”

 

“Come have a look,” she grinned.

 

Doffing his boots, Zevran strolled over to the corner she’d made into a small study where she was sat at her desk grinning like a cat that had eaten the last of the cream. Once he was beside her, she opened a drawer and carefully pulled out a black leather belt that held a pair of sheaths and sat it on the desk.

 

“For you, dearest,” she smiled, gently pushing it toward him.

 

Arching a brow, he picked it up. The belt was made from high-quality leather and embossed with a feather motif. The sheaths and buckle, bearing the same feather designs, were not overly heavy. The buckle and the accents on the sheaths appeared to be made of a brightly polished bluish-silver metal.

 

She looked up at him, still smiling. Humoring his beloved, he tried it on. He barely noticed the weight.

 

“They are lovely, amora. But I fear my current weapons will not--”

 

Before he could finish his thought, the mage cackled and opened another drawer. Pulling them out with great care and reverence, she set a pair of fine daggers on the desk.

 

“Those were made with these in mind,” she said, a smile coloring her voice.

 

He blinked several times before gingerly reaching for one and picking it up. The blade was made from a luminous whitish-blue metal. A delicate etching of a griffon in flight adorned one of the blade’s sides. The hilt was wrapped in the same quality of leather as the belt, and the pommel had a small orb clutched in what looked like a hawk’s foot, both made of a darker silvery metal. A delicate rune was etched into the orb, making the blade crackle with tiny bolts of electricity once his hand closed around the handle. The other dagger proved to be a twin, save for differing rune. The other blade gave him a brief feeling of vigor as he held it.

 

“Well?” she asked, excitement dancing in her eyes.

 

He took them and walked a safe distance away, testing the weight and feel of them as he stabbed and swiped at shadows. After several minutes, he sheathed them with a smile.

 

“Marvelous. But I’ll need to try them out on something in the field to be truly certain. I’ve not seen many blades like these. Where did you find them?”

 

She rose up and closed the distance between them, stealing a quick kiss before answering.

 

“I commissioned Mikhael to make them. They’re silverite. Lovely Cera from the Circle did the runework. I distracted Wade with a bit of drakeskin. He made the belt and sheaths from what I brought him. I’m told he didn’t stop to do more than eat or sleep until they were finished. His husband is a bit unhappy with me,” she chuckled. “Waggled his finger at me to keep my mouth shut about the dragon scales for at least a few months. They’re in storage for now.”

 

“Drakeskin? Dragon scales? Where did you get them this time?” he asked.

 

“Off a drake and a dragon, of course,” she said casually. “One of the freeholders near the border with Highever thought there were darkspawn hiding in caves near his farm. Turns out it was a dragon nest. We cleared the beasties out, of course. Thankfully ‘mama’ dragon wasn’t as big as the one we ran into in the Brecilian forest during the Blight.”

 

“You spoil me so, amora,” he chuckled, stealing another kiss.

 

“Speaking of which,” she whispered into his ear, “there’s a hot bath and a bottle of wine with our names on it. We should go keep them company and enjoy what time we can before the chaos resumes.”

 

“Chaos, you say?” he smirked as his hands ran down her back and came to a rest on her rump.

 

“Isolde will be here tomorrow. She’ll personally oversee your tailor while he does the fitting.”

 

“Tailor?” he asked with a touch of confusion.

 

She chuckled. “You agreed to it in your last letter, Mister I-don’t-want-to-elope. Isolde offered to plan the wedding and you said it sounded like a fine idea. Part of her planning involves a suit and gown being made for the ceremony. At least you won’t be in a corset! I managed to talk her out of putting me in those awful high heeled monstrosities she called shoes!”

 

“I think I am going to need the wine,” he sighed playfully.

 

She laughed and led him to the bathroom across the hall, the aroma of fancy soaps and scented oils wafting in the air as the door opened, then firmly shut and locked behind them.


End file.
